Formless
by youcanthandlethis
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about the marauders and/or Jily. Cover art by PureJasmineBlossom
1. Jealousy

_Chapter 1: Jealousy_

"Lily"

The redhead hummed in recognition but made no move to look away from the two people sitting a few tables away from them.

Marlene let out a sigh of frustration "Lily, you're staring again, it's not like the is stupid enough to cheat on his girlfriend right in front of her, besides, James doesn't even look that much interested in her. He's only doing it because McGonagall asked him to, it's not like he volunteered"

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend's intervention , it is not like she thinks James will cheat on her, she knows he won't but still it's hard to see her boyfriend being hit on by some less than adequate sixth year who she is positively suredoesn't even have as much trouble with transfiguration as she is claiming.

She had tried to keep them company but James had seen right through her and had politely and discretely told her to leave which made Lily fume even more. What did that girl have that she didn't? "I just don't get why he told me to go away" Lily said looking defeated.

"He didn't threw you out, you were just _all_ over him, it was a pure display of jealousy, how could he concentrate when you were always running your hands through his hair? The guy was having a hard time just to answer the simplest question. When he finishes he'll come see you"

Two hours later Marlene's prediction came true and their study session ended and James made his way towards them.

"Hello ladies" he greeted them as he sat down next to Lily and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, instantly noticing the foul mood she was on. "Come on love you can't get mad at me, I was just helping her!" He said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

Lily sighed "I know, I just don't like watching girls throwing themselves at you" she pouted as she snuggled closer and started his jaw and down his neck "you're _mine_, and mine only"

At this point Marlene had already left, sick of all the lovey-gooey stuff. As of Lily and James, they stayed in the library kissing until it all became too much and the headed back to their head's dormitory.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfiction ever so be kind please :) I'll be updating whenever I feel like writing, if you want to know when that's going to happen follow me on .com or just track the tag Jily and there will be some news coming up someday.**

**Feel free to send some prompts you want to see written :)**


	2. Sick

_Chapter 2- Sick_

James never got sick. He took it as a curse. Ever since fourth year that all the teachers knew that he didn't get sick, even in the harshest winter, he'd want to skip classes without getting detention and the teachers wouldn't let him get away without a note from Madam Pomfrey stating that he was, indeed, sick.

However three hours of quidditch practice in the rain changed all that. Everybody had warned him that he would get sick, to which he would state that "champions aren't made on sunny days" and continue making his way towards the quiddicth pitch. Lily had watched the first hour or so, being the good girlfriend James stated she was, but the rain started coming down heavier and heavier and she eventually returned to their dorm. Two hours later James walked in, gave her a quick kiss, took a shower and fell asleep instantly.

That's where Lily found him the next day, already late for classes.

"_James_, get up! You're going to be late, and as head boy that is something you should avoid at all costs" she hissed before noticing he was only in his boxers briefs and sweating all over.

"Go away" he said in a somewhat hoarse voice, he felt like someone had played quidditch in his head and ran over him with a Thestral several times.

Lily sat down beside him and put a hand on his head, trying to check his temperature, she hastily pulled it back "James you're burning up! Oh I knew letting you practice in the rain was a bad idea. I'll get Madam Pomfrey, perhaps she has a potion to cure you." She said getting up and making her way towards the hospital wing.

Half an hour later the nurse was writing a note to the head of Gryffindor. "Now you lay here and take that potion every two hours, hopefully you'll be alright by tomorrow" she said making her way towards the hospital wing muttering something that sounded a lot like "_honestly! Practicing in the rain, this kid is going to kill himself someday_".

Lily sighed, and resumed running her hand through his hair, he had fallen asleep again by this point and she had promised the Madam Pomfrey she would look after him.

A few hours later James woke up to Lily writing what seemed like the Potions essay "you could have gone to classes you know." Lily smiled, set her essay on his bedside table and snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest "and leave you all alone suffering? No way, what kind of girlfriend would that make me?" she teased.

He smiled and yawned, sleep already making its way towards him again. James started running his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead "thank you for taking care of me love" he said, his eyes already closed.

Lily smiled and whispered "Always James, always."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank my 4 lovely followers for following me, it was very nice of you :) If you want to see something written just PM me and I'll do it as soon as possible! Also, if you want, review, if you don't feel like it, don't, that's fine too, as long as you have fun reading my drabbles, I'm happy!**


	3. Summer

_Chapter 3: Summer_

The Potter manor, Lily decided, should have a map, or a guide, or even one of those things that say "you are here". It was impossible for someone who didn't live here to get around without getting lost and incidentally stumble into James Potter and his girlfriend snogging in the middle of the corridor, his arms lifting her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist and her hands digging into his hair.

Lily pressed herself against corridor's wall, closed her eyes and slid down into a sitting position, desperately wishing they wouldn't notice her and just stop eating each other faces and go somewhere else. She tried not to look but what can you do when the boy you fancied, that had been fancying you for 3 years, suddenly decided to move on and get a girlfriend just when you decided that you wanted to give him a chance? Monopolized by these thoughts Lily didn't realize that someone had slid next to her until Remus began to speak.

"You know, I don't he likes her that much" he said, looking at Lily with a somewhat pitiful expression.

"I don't see why" she answered her eyes still glued on the couple "she is pretty, and obviously want to be with him, why wouldn't he like her?" she continued, finally being able to avert her eyes from them and Remus could see they were slightly wet, he wondered if it was a trick of the light of the candles or if she was really that upset. As if reading his mind, Lily lifted a hand to hurriedly clean a stray tear that was falling on the left side of her face.

"Sorry" she mumbled sniffing "God, you must think I'm a tosser. When he wants me I don't want him, when I want him he finds another one. That's karma for you" she said with a bitter laugh.

At long last James and his girlfriend decided to relocate to his room, for activities that Lily would rather not think about at that precise moment. Swiftly getting up, Lily brushed away the wetness in her eyes and looking down mumbled "please... please don't tell him". Remus didn't even get a chance to nod his agreement before Lily started going down the corridor, not really sure where to, just to get away from the couple. Because Potter manor may cause a lot of people to get lost, but Lily only found herself.

* * *

**A/N: So chapter 3 is up and running! University really gets in the way, hence the late update, I'll try to make, at least, one update per week, but I won't promise anything! **

**As always please review and send prompts if you would like to see something written!**

**I own nothing.**


End file.
